


Bottom | TAEGYU

by taehyunieebunch



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Taehyun, English Teacher Choi Beomgyu, Gym Teacher Kang Taehyun, M/M, Math Teacher Choi Soobin, Science Teacher Huening Kai, Top Choi Beomgyu, i'm bad at tagging fck meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyunieebunch/pseuds/taehyunieebunch
Summary: ❝You may be stronger than me, but you are shorter than me. I know not all short tops, but still, you are a bottom❞❝Eh? Fine, whatever hyung❞In which, the English Teacher Choi Beomgyu doesn't believe that the Gym Teacher Kang Taehyun isn't that strong enough to be a top.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. ONE

The male gasped as he felt himself got pinned of the wall by the one and only Choi Beomgyu, who was gripping his arms.

Beomgyu smirked as he stares at Taehyun who was struggling to let go from the grip. He knew, he knew Taehyun did this purposely.

He spoke with a bit husk in its voice, "Getting fully weak when got pinned by me even though you are much stronger than me, huh? Baby?"

Taehyun looks up at the male with a denial look on his face, but the blush on his cheeks says the opposite.

The two were at the teacher's faculty room, all alone. They were arguing about something earlier which cause this heated situation happened.

"I-i'm not!" the male who was still pinned at the wall, get stuttered for the first time. He quickly avoids the older's gaze when it began more intimidating.

"Avoiding my gaze? Ohh, are you flustered?" Beomgyu asks teasingly as he let go of one of Taehyun's arms and puts it in the male's chin to make it look at him again.

"The fuck I said let me go!" The male yelled as he tried to shake his other arm on the older's grip one more time.

"If you don't shut up then I have no choice but to make your noise a bit more louder" Beomgyu threatened, putting his free hand on the younger waist.

"By what-"

Taehyun couldn't continue his words as he accidentally let out a moan when Beomgyu suddenly sucked his neck.

Making sure he'll leave some hickeys at, he sucked the male's smooth neck a bit more harsher.

Taehyun tried stopping the older. But because he was still liking the feeling, he only lets out a needy moan.

He didn't notice at first that he was no longer pinned at the wall. Beomgyu had move him into the table, shoving all the things that was got put in there.

He stopped what was he was doing causing Taehyun to whine. Beomgyu plastered a smirk on his face again, seeing the sight of Taehyun completely fucked out, even that he still wasn't fucked.

"S-sir, more sir p-please" Taehyun sniffled, falling into submission that he didn't even realize what he had called at his co-worker.

"Be patient, baby. I'm not finished yet"

The younger had no choice but to wait, squirming at the table he got laid at because it was a bit uncomfortable.

After a moment of waiting, he felt the older had stripped his clothes. Not really stripped, because Beomgyu rips it harshly.

They had a makeout session, before Beomgyu fucked Taehyun's brains out later.

-

Taehyun woke up as some light flashed on his face. He opened his eyes and notice the bedroom isn't his.

Not really remembering what happened earlier, he panicked. He got up in the bed he was laying at, rushing outside the room.

He unintentionally went up at the kitchen. Seeing a familiar male's back, Taehyun can't help but to ask, "Where am I?"

The male turned his head to look at the nervous male. Beomgyu flashed a smile before answering, "Good evening, I was planning to wake you up when I'm done with this but looks like you woke yourself up"

"We kinda did 'that' thing earlier at the faculty room and you passed out when we finished. So...yeah" he added some words, the words that doesn't make the Taehyun uncomfortable.

Taehyun widened his eyes and looks at Beomgyu who was now smiling at him teasingly.

**"** **You may be stronger than me, but you are shorter than me. I know not all short tops, but still, you are a bottom"**

**Taehyun couldn't find some good words to deny** **,** **but answered back anyways,** **"Eh? Fine, whatever hyung"**

________

_Eh? Fine? Whatever?_ _Whatdapak_ _?_

It's been a couple of days since Taehyun had lost his virginity at the one and only charming English Teacher, Choi Beomgyu.

What happened to them wasn't really bothers to the older teacher, but to Taehyun, well...

He doesn't accept the fact that his first was him being a bottom. _Like, seriously?_ He knows he's gay, but that doesn't includes to the fact that he'll bottom. It's bothering him ever since he left at Beomgyu's house.

Now that it's bothering him again, now, in the middle of the class. But thankfully, he already reached his students what to do.

Standing and spacing out the whole time, he hadn't notice how long he's been staring at a person in front of him.

"Done checking my handsome face?" Taehyun flinched when he heard Beomgyu's voice, who's smiling teasingly.

"W-what the- How long have you been standing here, si- hyung?" Taehyun mentally facepalms himself after almost calling the older _sir-_

"3 minutes, maybe?" The English Teacher playfully looks at his left wrist, where he wears his watch. "You've been spacing out for 3 minutes."

"O-oh, sorry for that" The Gym Teacher apologized, lowing his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, by the way I just wanted to tell you that there's a important meeting after lunch incase you didn't know" Beomgyu leans forward at the shorter male before he pat its shoulder.

"I'm gonna get going, yeah? _Don't miss me too much, baby_ " He added, smirking as he slowly slides down his touch on Taehyun's thigh.

"Y-ya! How dare you to touch me like that-" Taehyun didn't proceed complaining when the older ran outside the gym already.

He sighs, feeling a heat rushing into his cheeks.

"Mister Kang, are you alright?" A male student went to him worriedly when he noticed that the teacher's face getting red.

Taehyun looks at the student, only to recognize that it's Wonggi. He nods, "Yeah, I do. Just continue what you are doing, 'kay?"

Seeing the teacher's reassuring male, Wonggi was convinced that there's nothing bad happened. Smiling back at his teacher, he nods back before going back at his friends.

❛❜

"You ungrateful brat!". Yeonjun smacked Beomgyu's back when he entered the younger's classroom after his students had gone outside.

Beomgyu winced, feeling a burning handprint at his back before looking at the History Teacher confusedly, "Why the fuck?"

Receiving a smack again, he finally complained. "Why do you keep smacking me? I didn't do anything wrong!?"

"Language, Beom. Language!" The older scolded, crossing his arms on his chest. "And you didn't told me about the whole sexual tension you had with Tyun!"

"You're thankful that there's no other students around or I'll strangle you to death" The English Teacher was feeling a bit embarrassed when he heard what Yeonjun said. But he had to act tough in order for not being teased by it.

"Taehyun had always been blushing when you're around these past days. I asked him about what happened when you guys had been all alone in the Faculty Room last week. But he just ignored my word and just..!" Yeonjun exclaimed, now clenching his chest dramatically.

"Okay, I'll tell you about it. For you to shut up" Beomgyu said. Yeonjun only glared at the younger, but nodded excitedly before the latter couldn't even tell the whole story.

Sighing, Beomgyu tries to remember about what happened to him and Taehyun in the faculty room couple of days ago.

_"Do you believe that some short people than you tops?" Beomgyu quickly looks at Taehyun who was busy reviewing papers while asking._

_He lets out a sigh, thinking about somethings to tease the latter. "Why? Do you think you can top me?"_

_"Of course I can!" Taehyun said with a voice full of arrogance. Beomgyu only ignored it's words and continues doing his own work, not believing what the latter had said._

_He flinched when he heard the chair was Taehyun sitting at, moves. He looks at the male again, confused._

_"You know, I can literally shoved you out in that wall to prove that I am a top" Taehyun seriously pointed at a innocent part of the wall behind him when he stands at his seat._

_Beomgyu snickered, "Okay? Then try me"_

_The younger glared at the English Teacher, trying to scare the latter. "I'm stronger than you even that I'm shorter than you, so I can try"_

_Beomgyu cooed, finding the Gym Teacher's glare and words cute. He started to stand and leaned closer at the younger._

_Taehyun started_ _to step backward as he saw Beomgyu dominant gaze at his face. He widen his eyes as he felt a hard wall hits his back._

_Beomgyu smirked of accomplishment._

"Then we-"

"You guys fucked?! Oh my god who bottomed!? Tyun!?" Yeonjun suddenly interrupted Beomgyu from story telling.

Beomgyu pressed his lips in a thin line, trying himself not to be annoyed at his hyung. Or else he'll get a smack at his back, again.

"Of course, I'm not letting someone top me" the older squealed as Beomgyu said it.

"I'm going to tease Taehyun after this" Before the latter could even stopped him, Yeonjun ran towards outside the classroom.

The English Teacher lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that there's no Yeonjun who's bothering him again. He stretch his arms before going back at some works he hadn't finished yet.

❛❜

"Yah! Beomgyu-ah!"

Not caring about him calling the older without honorifics, Taehyun yelled Beomgyu's name as he saw him at the parking lot.

Beomgyu stops finding his car keys for a moment and started looking at where do the voice came from. And a red-faced Kang Taehyun went into him.

He was about to complain and ask what happened but the younger male interrupted him from that by hitting his chest.

"W-why did you tell it to Yeonjun-hyung!?" Looking at Taehyun's face, Beomgyu quicky gets what the younger had meant.

But he decided to tease him a bit, like he usually do.

Beomgyu holds its two wrist to stopped the younger from hitting him again for the 5th time before asking, mentally smirking at his question, "About what? I don't get it"

Taehyun gets out from the older's grip at his wrists before he answered- "About me being a bottom when we f-fucked!" -but regretting it instantly after he realized he had answered it too loud.

Thankfully, there's no other people who's in the parking lot, But still, he got embarrassed, lowing his head in shame.

"Y-yeonjun-hyungie keeps teasing me t-that I even couldn't concentrate at my own work" He added softly, causing Beomgyu to coo at the male..

"Awe, don't worry. I'll tell Soobin-hyung about something to make Yeonjun-hyung regrets teasing you like that" Beomgyu reassures, pinching the latter's cheeks gently.

He suddenly starts to kiss Taehyun's lips gently, and it got heated after. Taehyun let out a moan when he felt Beomgyu's tongue entered his mouth, making a fight for dominance.

But because he was too weak to fight back, he lets the older win. He likes the older who'll be the one in control anyways.

Taehyun didn't realized that the latter's hands was entering inside at his _tucked-in_ clothes. Until he felt a tight but gentle grip at the left side on his waist, and a hand massaging his ass.

Beomgyu smirked at the kiss, before he finds a way to open his car's backseat, laying the younger inside. Don't ask why do he finds some ways, because I don't know too, ahe.

He was about to pull Taehyun's jeans, but a loud voice interrupted causing them to stop at what they are doing right now.

**"WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING FUCK IS THIS DAMN SHIT!? SEX IN THE CAR, IN THE PARKING LOT, REALLY!?"**

****  
  



	2. TWO

"I can't believe that we had witnessed their make-out session. _Jusko_ _,_ why did they really do that beside our car?" Yeonjun said with a hint of disgust. Looks like he was going to puke at his current situation right now when he remembers what happened earlier.

After he had scolded Beomgyu and Taehyun, Yeonjun immediately droves away to his house with his boyfriend, Soobin, who's also a teacher like him.

"It's because Beomgyu's car got park beside your car?" Soobin sarcastically answered when he finished putting his things in the sofa.

"That is still unacceptable! What if they spurts some of their cum in my precious car!?" Yeonjun dramatically held his chest after he puts his own things at the sofa, like Soobin did.

"Hyung, they had make-out inside of Beomgyu's car. Not literally beside your car, _jusmeyo_ "the taller explained, stretching his arms as a sign that he gets tired at his boyfriend's dramatic complains. "By the way, I heard you teased Taehyun about something."

Yeonjun confusedly looks at the latter, "About what?"

Soobin looks directly at the older's eyes as he wants to indicate something to give Yeonjun some clue. Luckily, Yeonjun understood him after a couple of seconds, "Oh yes! About him being a bottom-"

"Yes and Beomgyu wants me to do something to regret your decision on making _his_ baby flustered and can't concentrate at his work earlier" Soobin emphasized, trying not to gag because of the cringe.

"And because I was kind that time so I agreed. I won't letting you touch me for a week" He added, making the older widened his eyes.

"Wait- why!? Your sexy, precious body isn't involved here!" Yeonjun exclaimed, he tried to step forward to touch Soobin but the latter just pushed him away. Sticking his tongue teasingly, Soobin crossed his arms around his chest.

"As I said, no touching for a week" Soobin looks again at his boyfriend only to see him going close at him, intensely and slowly. And because rules is rules, he stepped backward to avoid the older's touch, teasingly but there's a hint of nervous at his smile because of how Yeonjun looks so dominant right now.

"The last time I heard from you is you wouldn't follow anybody's words except me. Because you're following me, and me only" Yeonjun smirked and roughly pushed his lips on Soobin's doll-is _h_ ones. The kiss was become sloppier and heated in every second.

And we'll discuss the rest of it tomorrow because we're running out of time. I'll make sure to continue that on tomorrow's History Lesson. Class dismiss.

***puts a clown suit before rushing outside the classroom***

❛❜

"Y-you don't need to punish Yeonjun from Soobin like that. Besides, Yeonjun can't live without touching in a second." Taehyun said after Beomgyu told him about what he told at the Math Teacher. **(A/n: Yes,** **Soobin's** **a Math Teacher here. I wonder how he got-)**

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are still touching at each other. Or even eating each other's faces right now" Beomgyu chuckled, already knowing what happened to the Yeonjun couple right now.

"Eating each other's faces? Like, literally eating each other's faces?" The gym teacher innocently asked the older as he finished fixing his clothes because it got ruined when they continue their make-out session when Yeonjun and Soobin left.

"Yeah, eating each other's faces like what we did a few minutes ago-- Wait, you thought about cannibalism, yeah?!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he realized what the younger had meant to his question.

"Uh, yeah? Maybe? I'm too slow to process what you had said about eating so, yeah" Taehyun giggled shyly.

"It's okay, I just can't believe you didn't get what I meant when we literally did that few minutes ago" The older cooed at the latter before stopping his car at Taehyun's house. Taehyun thanked Beomgyu for dropping him out at his house before stepping out of the car.

But before he went inside the place, a hand holding his wrist makes him stop. He realized that Beomgyu goes out at the car too, looking at Taehyun as if he needed something.

Taehyun didn't have the chance to ask the older when Beomgyu spoke, "Where's my goodbye kiss, baby?

Hearing the demand and the petname makes the younger blushed. He tried to speak again but Beomgyu already leaned for a kiss. Taehyun obviously kissed back because of shock.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds but before it becomes into a make-out again, they broke the kiss, gasping for air. Beomgyu winks at Taehyun before goes back into his car.

Checking the figure of Beomgyu's car getting smaller and smaller at his sight as it drove away. Taehyun squealed like a teenage girl as he remember all the moment he did with the older this day, before going inside at his house.


	3. THREE

Taehyun can't seem to get Beomgyu out of his mind no matter what else he does. Then you add the older's teasing about Taehyun can't top him which is true, but Taehyun would ever admit it.

He is now with Kai, his best friend who also works as a Science teacher, in a place where they hung out when they were still in college, and that was Soobin's house.

You ask where is the owner of that place? He no longer lives there because he is already live in with Yeonjun. But he chose not to sell the house, because he'll sleep there when he and his boyfriend have a serious fight. He also left some belongings there that couldn't fit into Yeonjun's house.

He gave the two his extra house keys for them to go in his house everytime. So here they are, sitting on each couch in the living room while eating pizza that they had ordered 3 minutes ago.

"Wait- I have a question" Kai said after he finished eating a piece of the pizza. The older looks at him with confusion, but still continued to swallow the third pizza he ate.

"Are you and Beomgyu-hyung in a relationship?" Taehyun almost choked when he heard the younger's question. Kai quickly handed him his soda for him to drink it. He waited for the other to finished drinking before he spoke again, "Waw ah. You can just stop eating before you act like your surprised"

"You little shit" The first word comes out into Taehyun's lips after he puts his soda at the mini table in front of them. He glared at Kai before answering its question earlier, "But, maybe? I'm not sure, Beomgyu-hyung still hadn't mention about our current relationship."

" _Awts,_ but do you like him?" Kai asked again. He noticed that Taehynun's cheeks flushed a crimson red when he heard his question so he teasingly smiled, but he waited the older's answer.

"Uhh, yes? But I don't know if he likes me back or he just fucks me to prove that I cannot top him" answered Taehyun, unconsciously pouts after.

"Uhm wait- He gets your virginity and your bestfriend doesn't know about it?!" Taehyun flinched when Kai yelled, but he nods. "Yeonjun-hyung and Soobin-hyung already knows"

Kai choose not to ask more about it when an idea popped into his mind. Tapping the older's shoulder, he smirked, "How about you'll try to make him jealous? To confirmed that he likes you back of not?"

"Nice idea, but how?" the younger continues to smirk as his bestfriend agreed. Getting Taehyun's phone in the mini table in front them.

Confused about Kai has been doing, Taehyun was about to ask him but the latter gestured something. Something like-

_"Sit on my lap or I'll force you to"_ Kai playfully commanded. And Taehyun had no choice but to follow him.

He stood up on the couch he was sitting on before moving into Kai's lap, finding a part for him to sit comfortably. Once he did, he looks at the male who opened his phone's camera.

"Post something of one at your social media accounts about you had date on someone-"

"And I'm using you!?" Taehyun interrupted the younger, who chuckled before nodding.

"It's fine for me, I wanted to see Beomgyu-hyung being possessive on you" After answering that, Kai received a slap on the shoulder on a blushing Tyun.

"Okay, look at the phone. 1, 2, 3-" Hearing the 'click' sound of the phone 3 times, Kai excitedly exits the camera and taps the Instagram App.

And after a few moments of him giggling as he types the caption of the post he make, he tapped the 'Share' Button before he handed the phone at the owner.

"Wait for it" Kai teasingly moves his eyebrows up and down which Taehyun gets back on being Yeonfused, even he's not Yeonjun but whatever-

He opened his phone when they heard it dinged. Clicking the notification he received from Instagram, Taehyun's eyes widen as he reads the caption and the comments that was from the post that Kai shared.  
  


**_[Caption on_ ** **_tyunnietyun's_ ** **_post:_ **   
_Enjoying the date we had in Soobin-hyung's house! Love ya! @hwening_ _-_ _ning_ **_]_ **

**_[Comments:_ **   
**_yeon_fused_juniel:_ ** _I can see the other couch beside Kai's. Why are you sitting on his_ _lap-_

**_dadada_binbin:_ ** _Better clean the mess you guys brought there or I'll smack your faces again_

**_bubblegyumie_ ** _have fun_

**_(Show other comments..) ]_ **   
  


"I can feel that he's jealous through his comment. Omo I'm loving this plan!" Kai exclaimed when he reads Beomgyu's comment at the post, too.

"Uhh, that's it? He's jealous so it's confirmed that he likes me back?" Taehyun can't help but to smile as he uttered the last word.

_"Maybe he's now jealous. But_ _hun_ _, this is only the beginning. We are not finish yet!"_

❛❜ _  
_

"I'm tired of you on glaring at them. Just go get your bottom-" Yeonjun whispered at Beomgyu, who keeps glaring at Kai and Taehyun flirting just a meters far from them.

When Monday started, Beomgyu noticed that Taehyun has been avoiding him. And everytime he saw the younger male, Kai was on his side. They keep flirting which annoyed Beomgyu.

This is the 5th time he saw them flirting at each other today. But this time, they were at the faculty room. Taehyun was sitting at Kai's lap even if there's more chairs that isn't occupied. While Kai was holding both sides of Taehyun's waist gently. Beomgyu was extremely jealous at the sight. So he stood up when he heard what Yeonjun had said, interrupting the older. He goes closer at the two flirting males with his eyes darken.

He cleared his throat, trying to gain the attention of Kai and Taehyun. When he successfully did, he spoke with his voice stern, "We can clearly heard your voices from afar. Please, just flirt with your voices lowly. You guys are disturbing our work"

Beomgyu then looks at the other people at that room. Thankfully to him, they heard what he said and nodded slowly in a bothered expression.

The two whose got scolded quickly muttred an apology, but Beomgyu goes back at his seat before they did.

Taehyun looks at Kai with a frown on his face, "Looks like we only disturb Beomgyu-hyung and the other teachers here."

"He's jealous, Tyun. He had been glaring at us for so long. Beomgyu-hyung didn't even started his own work yet, nor even looking at it in just a second" Kai said, hugging the older tightly but gently as he did earlier.

_"Let's try more harder"_

❛❜

**_4 days past and they continue their plan on making Beomgyu jealous. Flirting at each other when he's nearby and so on... But Beomgyu didn't even make a move to talk to Taehyun, which saddened the younger._ **

**_But today, Kai thinks of a new idea. 5th day on making Beomgyu jealous as he called it. But today, he's sure that his plan will make Beomgyu even more possesive at Taehyun on this. He asked Soobin for help to make this plan work._ **

He entered the gym when he saw that Taehyun's students were coming out one by one from inside. Taehyun notices his presense quickly as he entered.

"Oh yeah? What's do we do today?" the gym-teacher asked, talking about the younger's plan while arranging his things.

Kai goes closer at the older before answering its question, "Secret, but I'm sorry in advance because I really need to do this one."

"What-" Taehyun got interrupted when they heard a familiar ringtone on Kai's pocket. Fidgeting his phone, Kai answered the call that was from Soobin.

"Is Beomgyu-hyung coming here right now?" He directly asks to the other line. Even if confused of what was the younger had planned for today, Taehyun decided to be quiet right now.

_"Atleast say hi you brat! You should be thankful that I help you in your plan- And yes, he's coming right there so get ready"_ Soobin's voice was heard on Kai's phone.

"Okay hyung, thank very much. Love you lots!" Before the other line could answer, probably being disgusted when Kai said 'I love you' or saying he has a boyfriend, Kai hangs up the call.

"Sorry again in advance, hyung. I'm doing this to make my plan work-" Kai apologized before kissing Taehyun's lips as he pinned the older at a plain wall.

Taehyun was shocked at first, but later on he kissed the younger back when he now understood Kai's plan. Kai holds the both side of Taehyun's waist as his lips moved into the older's uncovered neck, sucking it gently making Taehyun accidentally moaned.

The acted makeout session was fun at Taehyun. Until someone entered the gym...

**"Soobin asked me something about- WHAT THE FUCK ARE GUYS DOING!?"**

It was Beomgyu, who's fuming in anger and jealousy as he looks at the two. Especially Taehyun, who gulped in fear.

_'Shet, I shouldn't have agreed at this plan.'_ Taehyun was mentally panicking as he saw how angry Beomgyu was. While Kai, he was mentally happy as he thinks of his plan being accomplished.


	4. FOUR

"I need to talk to Taehyun, in private" Beomgyu sternly commands when he calms down a bit from yelling thirty-seconds ago.

"M-me?" Taehyun stuttered while asking, looking at Kai beside him who's secretly enjoying about the current situation right now.

Kai bit inside of his cheeks, stopping himself on laughing as he saw Taehyun's nervous state right now. Nonetheless, he leaned closer to the latter's ear, whispering- "Yeah, you. Now go to him. I'm sure you'd be thanking me after this" -while giggling slightly.

Taehyun was about to curse out the younger when he heard someone cleared their throat. He looks back at Beomgyu that was waiting for him impatiently.

He fixed his clothes that was ruined by Kai earlier before he walks forward at the older. He was surprised when Beomgyu grabbed him at his wrist, pulling him out of the gym. Leaving Kai inside who's now dancing happily when he knew that his last plan for today had work.

Kai sighs as he stops dancing a few moment later because he was running out of breath. Looking outside the gym, he smiled genuinely.

❛❜

"H-hyung! Where are we going?!" Taehyun tried to sound mad at asking, trying to break free at Beomgyu's tight grip on his right wrist. But the older only ignored his complains, gripping its wrist more tightly making Taehyun yelp in pain.

Opening his car by its car keys, Beomgyu pushed Taehyun inside the passenger's seat not-so-harshly but not-too-gently either. He then rides at the driver's seat, starting the car's engine to drive out of the school's parking lot.

The whole ride was oddly quiet, getting more tension between the two inside the car. Taehyun had his head low, looking at his palms nervously while Beomgyu concentrates at his driving, not even sparing a glance to the younger.

The two arrived safely in a familiar house which was Beomgyu's. The older of them gets out of his car quickly while the other one followed slowly.

"Let's talk inside" Beomgyu said coldly, before he gets in his house. Taehyun only nodded be feels like his voice can't used right now.

His eyes were staring at the floor while following Beomgyu that he didn't even noticed that he was following him at his room. Until he looks up at the latter and sees a bed behind he was standing at.

"W-were talking here? At y-your room?" There he is again, a stuttering mess when Beomgyu was standing in front of him, staring at the younger like he is his predator.

Suddenly, Beomgyu pulled him to the bed, trapping Taehyun by his arms when he successfully laid the younger there. In a husky voice, he said- "Yeah, any problem in it?"

Taehyun nervously gulps again for the 69th time today as he felt Beomgyu's glare landed at his neck. _'Don't tell me that Kai left hickeys in my neck-'_

"You let Kai touched what's mine. Your lips, your neck, your waist and maybe even your ass, yeah? Are you that desperate to let someone touch you like that?" Beomgyu growled after, made Taehyun flinch on how loud it is.

"S-sir-" Taehyun spoke, "It was o-only an act-"

The older interrupted when he tried to explain, "You think I would believe that? You sitting of that guys' lap, letting them touch what's mine- This shows how a slut you are-"

Beomgyu stopped rambling when he noticed Taehyun's eyes became glossy. His glare soften when tears started to flow at the latter's cheeks.

"Y-you only said those because y-your mad, r-right? You're j-just jealous, right?" Taehyun said softly, then starts to sob.

The other male decided to let go of him now, letting him speak now without interupption. Beomgyu laid beside the younger, looking at him confusedly.

"I-i'm trying to _*sniff*_ to m-make you j-jealous. T-to confirm _*sniff*_ s-something" The male tried to explain between his sniffs.

Beomgyu started to caress Taehyun's blonde hair before asking, "To confirm what?"

Avoiding the older's now soft and curious gaze, Taehyun answered shyly, "T-that you like me or n-not.."

"I don't" The older said, then he cupped the younger's face before pecking its lips. "Because I really like you, Tyun. You think that I only do those things just to prove you that you can't top me?" He added.

"Yah! I thought I was being rejected" Taehyun yelled, smacking Beomgyu's chest after while pouting.

Beomgyu chuckled at light smack he received. He hugs the younger's small figure before asking something again, "Do you want us to be in a relationship? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Taehyun blushed as he heard what the other male had said, he nods, "Of course!"

The two began to cuddle after, obviously Taehyun was being spooned by Beomgyu. He didn't mind, like he wants to be the big spoon anyways.

"Who has the idea of making me jealous by the way?" Beomgyu spoke after a minutes of them being silent.

"I-it was Kai's idea. But our make-out session is only part of the plan I promise!" Taehyun quickly defended, leaning his head at the older's chest.

_"Okay, if that's what you said then sure. But let me replace that hickey of yours that was given by him."_ Beomgyu smirked, topping the younger male again then starts to suck it's neck.

❛❜

"So... Where are they?" Yeonjun asks Kai when he entered the gym with Soobin after they saw Beomgyu and Taehyun left.

"I don't know, but I knew that my plan had work. Thanks for help, Soobin-hyung by the way" Kai answered, thanking the Math Teacher makes Yeonjun confused.

Soobin noticed the confusion on his boyfriend's face. So he decided to tell him about the Science Teacher's plan. "I just knew earlier morning that Kai and Tyun being flirty at each other this week was just an act. Their plan is making Beomgyu jealous to confirm that if he likes Taehyun or not."

"So Taehyun's latest post in Instagram about him sitting on Kai's lap is included at the plan?" Soobin and Kai nodded. "And why did Kai needs your help today?"

"Uh, I ordered Beomgyu to get something in here. Then he needs to caught him and Tyun in their make-out" The Math Teacher answered, scratching his nape because it's being itchy again.

Yeonjun sighs, understanding what Soobin had said. He looks at Kai worriedly, "And what about your feelings? Are you going to be okay?"

Kai smiled before nodding, _"As long as Taehyun is happy at Beomgyu-hyung, then I'm happy for him too_ "


	5. FIVE

_"...e'k'is" the person continued his sentence in his mind. Mentally smirking, the person then starts to think about his next step of his plan while proceeding to leave the room._

_They noticed the change of aura of the leaving person which they got confused and feels suspicious about it at the same time. Looking at each other's eyes when they knew they had the same thoughts, the two decided to shrugged it off before following that person outside._

❛❜

"G-guys! I have an announcement! Me and Sir Beomgyu are datinggg~" Taehyun lets out a giggle then he drunkenly snuggles his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Oh yeah? We been knew!" Soobin tried to sound enthusiastic in his voice, he and the others had been hearing those announcement 69th times at this day from the gym-teacher's mouth. 

"Baby, you've been saying those same announcement to them this day. Just behave, please?" Beomgyu tried to shut his boyfriend up, that was sitting at his lap for a long time. He wasn't complaining, it's just that things that he can't really explain because Taehyun started grind at his 'thing'

"But sirrrr~~" Taehyun whines, looking up at Beomgyu's face unconsciously being seductive. The older isn't impressed, so he just glared at the latter, making sure he'll be punished later.

"Hey, I can sense the sexual tension here. C'mon Beomgyu-hyung, it's your turn to drink up!" Kai teasingly said, getting the glass of beer that Yeonjun putted to pass it at the English Teacher.

The male that Kai mentioned had no choice but to get what's given to him. Holding Taehyun's waist so the younger wouldn't fall because he doesn't want to get off at the older's lap, Beomgyu successfully gets the glass of beer from the Science Teacher's hands.

Staring at the glass for a few seconds, which is Taehyun got jealous at, Beomgyu suddenly pressed his lips on it. Sipping and drinking the bitter taste of liquid to his mouth makes him want to gag, but proceeds on finishing it anyways.

The other males, including his boyfriend, practically cheered of him when he drinks up all the beer inside the glass. The English Teacher gives back the empty glass to Kai, the male who's next to drink.

Oh, are you curious what was happening here? Yes, or maybe not but whatever-

The five teachers gathered at Taehyun's house since they all had finished their own works for this day at school. They have nothing to worry about their hangovers tomorrow morning because it's their day-off. So, Yeonjun and Soobin, the Yeonbin couple brought some beers with them to the place while Kai brought some _pulutans_ for them to enjoy eating while drinking.

Taehyun, who's still sitting or maybe grinding at his boyfriend's crotch, is the first one who got drunk because he's been eager to drink beer again. Next is Yeonjun, that's currently touching Soobin's ass, whispering at it's ear that it's is his favorite part of his boyfriend's body.

Soobin, hearing Yeonjun's whispers on his ear, is trying to hold a blush by biting the insides of his mouth. He doesn't want to get a painful headache tomorrow morning unlike the others so he doesn't really drinks beer this time. The last two, Beomgyu and Kai, same males who didn't feel drunk. They tried to make themselves drunk in the past hours but it didn't work, so they gave up.

After more hours of Yeonjun saying his _corny_ jokes, Taehyun saying the same announcement again while secretly palming on Beomgyu's something that you obviously know, Beomgyu glaring at his boyfriend to stop what he is doing, and Sookai arguing about some random things with Kai's dolphin screams, the five males became silent when they fell asleep on the living room.

Yeonbin and Taegyu couple were cuddling on each sofa while Kai, being the only single one of the group, sleeps on the floor.

❛❜

One of the males suddenly woke up when he felt hands slid into his shirt, teasingly pinching his erected nipples which led to him letting out a soft short moan from his lips.

I heard that you guess that it was the one and only Kang Taehyun because it's obvious since the beginning? Well nice, you're _korek._

He realized the slight noise he made so he opened his eyes more widen, getting out from Beomgyu's arm. Taehyun immediately knows that the older isn't asleep, but he only ignores the male and went to the kitchen where the fridge is located at to get some water to drink.

Drinking the glass of water he had been currently holding at, Taehyun felt a male's presence behind him. And as he expected, it was Beomgyu, who's now backhugging him while putting its nose on Taehyun's exposed neck, sniffing his scent.

He missed the younger's warmth even he just left from his side less than three minutes only, that's why.

"What are you doing here, hyung? Go back there to sleep" Taehyun lightly scolded, pointing where the living room is when he puts the glass on the sink. Beomgyu didn't answer, instead, he slightly licks the soft flesh of Taehyun's neck before sucking it, creating a reddish mark.

Proudly looks at the small creation he made, the older male makes the latter's body face in front of his own. "I'm not sleepy" he said with a bit husk on his voice, before leaning his lips on the latter's ones.

The kiss was being sloppy at first. But sooner it became a make-out, then Beomgyu fucks Taehyun afterwards. You imagine it, because I suck at writing smut right now.

But without them noticing, one of their friends is witness the scene with an unreadable expression on its face.

❛❜

Beomgyu and Taehyun woke up when a flash of sunlight hits their face from the window. After fucking, Beomgyu carried Taehyun (who passed out after) in its room for him to sleep comfortably, laying him into his bed. The older decided to sleep beside him since he's lazy going back to the living to sleep.

No one bothered to clean themselves that time, they just slept with no clothes on, cuddling each other. They slept with a blanket on so they didn't got cold.

Back to the current situation right now, the two took a shower together before putting new clothes on. Thankfully Taehyun found clothes that was bigger than him to make Beomgyu borrow and wear those.

Then they went to the kitchen to see that it was suprisingly clean because it was messy last night. Taehyun was about to make breakfast for him and the other when a handwritten paper caught his eyes from the table. 

_We didn't wait for you gays to wake up because there's a possibility that we may see you or hear you gays flirting early in the morning, and we are not having that. Plus, our hangover from last night so it's a big big N O. So we left, gwapa ko- no jk. But Yeonjun-hyung cooks a breakfast, or maybe lunch if you gays wake up in the afternoon but whatever. Bye! Have fun fucking!_

_By the way, someone saw you gays fucking at 3AM. His so loud complaining of what he had witnessed until now and it's so annoying to hear so get a room next time, okay? He said you gays were doing those in the kitchen, it was traumatizing, he said._

_-The one who hates math but becomes a Math Teacher, Soobin_

"Oh? The breakfast is already cooked?" Beomgyu spoke from nowhere which Taehyun flinch at the sudden voice he heard. 

Glaring at Beomgyu, the younger gave the paper to the older for him to read, "They already left and Yeonjun-hyung left us breakfast as Soobin-hyung said there in the paper."

The older nodded when he finished reading what's on the paper, before sitting in front of the table where two plates of bacons and eggs were placed before Taehyun followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short and late update bcz I'm lazy-

* * *

11:19 in the evening, there he is, standing outside at the male's house. After knocking on its door many times, the owner of the house finally opened. He was greeted by the exhausted face of the male. But when the moment that the male in front of him, finally recognizing his face, the male's expression changed.

_"What are you doing here?"_

Hearing his question with its voice hard and stern, the male from the outside can't help but to crack a smile.

_"I decided to come here after doing my business, why? You busy?"_

He responded, emphasizing the word business slightly which goes unnoticed by the slightly taller male in front of him. Well, he thought it was because the tall male didn't react even a slight move on its face.

_"Business huh? Sure, then why are you here?"_

_"I miss hanging out with you and Beom. Can we hang out next week? Or the day when you guys are free"_

_"I think we need to ask hyung before that'll happen. But if I were here, I would say no"_

_"Why? Is it because of what I've done before? Look, before I'll go back to Cebu, I just wanna apologize to you guys about the past and... Maybe bring back our bond?"_

_"I don't have any bad intentions at you two or anything. Promise that"_

_Promise?_

_**e'k'is** _

Mentally smirking after the male heard those words in his mind, he can't wait to start her plan. He went back on looking at the male in front of him, who didn't even give a reaction to what he said. _**Kai**_ only nods, making a slight pout on his lips.

_"As I said, **Kai** , I need to ask Beomgyu-hyung first. But first of all first, get out of my place"_

_"...I didn't even go inside your place. But okay, Kai, text me when are you guys free! I have the same number"_

He then laughs before slight slapping the male's chest. But he left like _**Kai**_ had said, smirking when he thought that his bad intentions go unnoticed.

Well, he thought it was.

_**Kai**_ may haven't shown some reaction at _**Kai's**_ words. But he noticed. Because of the male's habit of biting the inside of his mouth when he's planning something. _**Kai**_ himself didn't know about this habit, but his old friend, **_Kai_** is.

They were best friends in the past, including Beomgyu. What's the purpose of being 'that' best friend if you didn't know them truly? 

**_Kai_** , being the observant person he is, always observing every people acted around him. You may have didn't notice because he's too quiet sometimes, but he did, especially his friends.

Whatever his old friend's plan is, bad or not, he'll make sure to know what it is.

❛❜

When the new school week started, Kai has been watching Beomgyu and Taehyun all the time at work, even at the times the couple is been disgustingly flirting in front of him.

But of course, the couple he's been watching, including Yeonjun and Soobin, is aware what the male has been doing. The four can't help but be weirded at the youngest's weird actions because usually, he isn't like this.

They've tried approaching Kai to talk about those, but the male only changed the topic to another. But on the 2nd week of trying, Kang Taehyun had enough. 

The five were alone in the faculty room right now, the other teachers left minutes ago. Taehyun decided to spoke after a long time of silence, glaring at Huening Kai, "Stop changing topic right now. Kai, why are you acting so weird? You aren't like this in the past" 

Kai nervously gulps, lowing his head when he felt that the other three males were glaring at his face too. He had no choice but to answer at Taehyun's question.

He looks at the male before clearing his throat, "I'm doing this to protect you guys from any harm-"

"Oh wait, harm?" Beomgyu interrupts. "If it is, then stop whatever you are doing weirdly. We can protect ourselves from any harm. We're adults, you know that"

"You don't understand what kind of harm it is!" Kai exclaimed, aggressively standing up at his seat. "Someone has been planning on breaking you up no matter how difficult it is"

Yeonjun slightly taps the table many times, trying to get their attention. When he successfully did gain theirs, he spoke, "How did you know that someone is planning on breaking them?"

Hearing the question, Kai felt a lump on his throat. He feels like he can't speak. This isn't the time to answer Yeonjun's question, so he sighs, walking out of the room. Leaving the four males confused.

❛❜

"What if he's that someone he was referring to?" Beomgyu finally spoke in the middle of driving, taking a glimpse of Taehyun on his side.

"Kai himself? Why? It is because he walked out when Yeonjun-hyung asked him a question he couldn't answer?" Taehyun defended, even though he was getting suspicious at the male.

"He's the one. He knew that someone he's referring to. And he became speechless when hyung asked him the question" Beomgyu parks his car beside his house when they had arrived. He immediately goes outside the car, Taehyun followed after he gets their things.

"And because of that, you'll think that it's Kai?" Taehyun asks, getting inside his boyfriend's house. Settling the things he's holding at the table that's in front of the couch where Beomgyu plopped himself in.

The younger sighs, sitting beside his boyfriend. "Honestly, I felt suspicious of him, too. But let's not judge Kai that easily. What if there is a reason behind those? Hyung, you know Kai first before me, Yeonjun-hyung and Soobin-hyung did. You know that when he did something, there is a reason behind those."

Beomgyu finally faced Taehyun. Caressing the latter's right cheek, he nodded, "You're right, I shouldn't judge Kai that easily. But let's not talk about him this time. I'm sleepy, I want to cuddle your precious, tiny body" 

The older male stood up, getting Taehyun on the couch to carry the male to his bedroom. He succeeds in getting inside the room between the younger's whines and complaints, putting him gently on his bed before lying beside the tiny male.

"Hyung, I'm not tiny!" Taehyun whined. 

Beomgyu looks at his boyfriend beside him, who's pouting angrily like an angry kitten. He nods as he hugs the latter on its waist, "Yeah sure, you aren't tiny"

Taehyun was about to complain again but he noticed that the older fell asleep. He had no choice but to hug his boyfriend back, he wanted to take a fast shower but he decides to sleep too.

❛❜

After their make-out session on their shared bed, the older of them fell asleep and Soobin had nothing to do. So he gets his phone, which appeared from nowhere, finding Huening Kai on his contacts to call him.

"Hello, Soobin-hyung? Is there anything you want?" Kai's voice was heard on Soobin's phone after a few rings.

"Tell it to me honestly, I won't tell this to anybody. How did you know that someone is planning on breaking Beomgyu and Taehyun apart?" He asks directly, no intro(s) or anything.

Soobin heard Kai sighed from the other line before answering.

_**"Because it's me...** _

_**It's me but it's not.** _Bye hyung, you have my answer. I have things to do"

The other line hangs up the call. Like Kai did in the faculty room, he left Soobin confused.

_**It's Kai... But it's not?** _


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The students immediately stood up from their seats as the science teacher dismissed their class for today. Not forgetting to waved at their teacher as a goodbye before leaving the room, some muttering short goodbyes, and Kai responded with a smile. He closed the door when there are no other students left the room.

It was his last class before lunch, but Kai didn't bother to move an inch to show signs of hunger as he sat at one of his student's seat. He decided to stay up in his room, waiting for his next class to start which is 30 minutes from now. Getting his phone from his pocket to text someone while waiting.

Suddenly, he heard a slight knock from the door, which stopped him from what he's doing. Kai stood up on his seat, going at the door to see who's knocking. Twisting the doorknob to open it, he was greeted by the four males whom he knows. 

It was silent for a few seconds, until Beomgyu cleared his throat, deciding that he'll be the first one to speak, "Can we come in and talk?'

Kai tried to maintain his straight face when he heard the English teacher spoke, which he successfully did. He only nods, giving them space to get inside the room. The males, including him, didn't know what to do next, they were awkwardly stood up in front of each other.

All of them can't resist the thick awkward tension in the air, especially Taehyun. So he lets go of his boyfriend's grip, going closer at Kai to hug him. "We're sorry if we ever suspected you on your words yesterday. We aren't doing those again, we trust you on that. But me and Beomgyu can take care of ourselves, don't worry"

Kai was confused about the older's apology, but he hugs back hesitantly when he remembers what happened yesterday. "Don't apologize, It's fine" That's all he can say, he's only _pretending_ to be- and he forgot what _he'll_ do if one of _his_ friends apologizes to _him_.

_How useless of a friend you are._

Yeonjun spoke after Kai and Taehyun broke the hug, "I was the one who suspects you the most. I'm sorry". Kai only showed the male a genuine smile, telling him that it's okay.

The five males began to talk after, bickers and laughs were heard in the room as the awkward tension left quickly. But Soobin, who's usually one of the loudest of them, was being quiet. He's busy observing Kai who's being too close at Beomgyu. Beomgyu and its boyfriend weren't minding the sudden closeness of the younger.

Soobin is even more suspicious about this Kai inside of this room. The way Kai acts isn't the thing that the real Kai acts before. 

There's a phone lights up from the teacher's table which nobody except the Math Teacher caught. He went closer to the table to see that it was Kai's phone, and there's someone who messaged him. Soobin didn't want to invade someone's privacy, even that it is one of his friends. But because he is curious, he opens the phone to read the text. He knows Kai doesn't have any password on his phone, so it's easy to open the gadget.

He didn't realize that he became busy reading the whole conversation between Kai and this unknown number. Until the phone received another message, saying " _Why are you leaving me on read?"_ which Soobin quickly closed the phone and puts it back at the table.

Soobin looks at his friends to see that they were still busy bickering at each other making him sigh in relief. He took a glimpse at the phone, finally getting what Kai meant yesterday night.

_Wow, this is his first day and he already got caught. Awit sayo, Kai_

❛❜

_**“How did you know that someone is planning on breaking them?"** _

_Hearing the question, Kai felt a lump on his throat. He feels like he can't speak. This isn't the time to answer Yeonjun's question, so he sighs, walking out of the room._

_He knew he left them confused, and he knows that they are suspecting him at his action, right even after he told them about that someone’s plan. He wanted to tell them the whole truth, but he’s afraid that it may take them more to harm. So he left them like that, going to the building where his room is._

_He was about to open the door but he felt someone’s presence meters away from him, he looks to his right to catch a person in black clothes hiding. Kai knew the reason why was he being followed, but he only enters his room, not bothering to went close to the person._

_He has almost forgotten why the fuck is he here back at his classroom for a moment. But taking a glance at his things scattered on his table, he finally knew why. Going closer to the table, the science teacher arranges those things inside his bag. Getting the bag and slides it in his broad shoulders, Kai again leaves the room, locking it after._

_Because his place is only 15 minutes away from school, Kai decided not to take a commute. It may take some of his money so he only uses his feet to go to his house._

_Humming some random songs lowly when he walks, a ring from his pocket stopped him. Taking a little break from walking, Kai knew someone is calling from his phone so he gets the gadget in his pocket. Seeing it’s Soobin who’s calling, he had no choice but to pick up the call or else he’ll get a scolding from the older if he didn’t._

_"Hello, Soobin-hyung? Is there anything you want?" He’s the one who greets the other line, his steps go slow when he noticed that he’s almost at his place._

_**"Tell it to me honestly, I won't tell this to anybody. How did you know that someone is planning on breaking Beomgyu and Taehyun apart?"**_ _He guesses it right, Soobin is desperate to know the reason. But Kai didn’t expect that the older will asks it him straight-forwardly._

_Kai sighs as he finally knows how to give a slight hint to the latter._

_"Because it's me... It's me but it's not. Bye hyung, you have my answer. I have things to do" He then hangs up the call when he’s finally standing in front of the door. Taking his house keys from somewhere inside his bag, he unlocks the door when he slides the thing on the keyhole, twisting it open._

_But he didn’t expect what he saw when he enters the living room._

“ ** _Kai_** , _**you really make your face the same as mine?”**_

❛❜

All teachers became much busier when lunch ended until the next day, until now. There is an upcoming exam for students which is the reason why teachers’ schedules became more hectic. 

It has been 3 days, and Soobin didn’t have time to confront Kai about what he saw on the younger’s phone. He wants to talk to the male, but yeah, he can’t. 

The math teacher decided to finish immediately his work today, so he could visit Kai’s place to talk to him. Luckily, he succeeded in finishing his work at home. Soobin was already dressed to go out, he needs his boyfriend’s permission first. So he went to their shared-bedroom, only to see Yeonjun sleeping. 

He didn’t want to wake the older one up, so quickly, he gets a small piece of paper and a pen that found somewhere in their room, writing something on it.

Once he’s done, he puts the paper on the bedside table before leaving the bedroom, closing the door slowly. He gets all his needs, his phone, and his wallet, before rushing outside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, I forgot to update it here I'm sorry-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first update in 2021! hope ya'll layk it even if it's short

* * *

All classes at Miracle University will be suspended the next day until Friday for unknown reasons. Students may probably be staying at home or hanging out with their friends right now, including the teachers who teach at the mentioned university.

Going out from home wasn't Taehyun's mood today, so he immediately calls Beomgyu when he wakes up, telling the latter to come over to his place. Beomgyu can't say no to his boyfriend, he's missing the younger too even that it's just 16 hours since they have last seen each other.

Meanwhile, Beomgyu woke up earlier than Taehyun this day and he already took a shower before the younger calls him. After many minutes of them arguing about who's gonna hang up the call, Beomgyu decided to volunteer himself to be the one who'll hang up their phone call. Even if he already missed Taehyun by the time he ends the call, he quickly changed his clothes.

He knew that his pretty boyfriend is too lazy to make his breakfast this day, so Beomgyu ran into the kitchen to make food for him to bring to Taehyun's place. When the things he needed is ready, putting the food he cooked into a small container, the male left his house, not forgetting to lock the main door before he rushed into his car

Parking it properly in front of Taehyun's house when he arrived, Beomgyu steps out of his car, taking a small container with him. He didn't hesitate to get inside at the place, his eyes darted at the petite male curling up like a ball as he probably falls asleep on the sofa he's currently laying on while waiting for Beomgyu to come. Yes, the one and only Taehyun, who do you think it is? **_Kai?_**

Beomgyu tries not to coo at the cute sight from his sight, which he immediately failed when Taehyun moves a bit while sleeping, unintentionally scrunching his nose a bit cute to Beomgyu's eyes. He realized that he was staring at the sleeping male for too long, so he silently ran to the dining table to put the small container he bought.

After preparing some things, Beomgyu went back again to the living room to wake Taehyun up. Small nudge can't wake the younger because he's quite a deep sleeper, there's the only quick way Beomgyu knew to wake him up easily. Not hesitating, the older leaned into Taehyun's ear, nibbling it softly but teasingly. Hearing a soft whine escape from Taehyun's lips seconds later making Beomgyu smirked. Taehyun's sounds are always his favorite to listen to, and it's turning him on too.

This isn't the time for them to do some intimate things. So when Beomgyu felt Taehyun is awake, he stopped what he's doing and smiled when he confirmed that the younger's eyes were wide open. "Good morning, _palangga_. I already cooked breakfast from home so it's ready, time to wake up and eat! Sorry if you waited for so long for me to come" He greeted and apologized, then he stands up, waiting for Taehyun to stand up as he did.

"Good morning too. Beommie. And it's okay, let's go" Taehyun holds Beomgyu's hand as he stands, going to the dining table.

While eating, Taehyun suddenly remembers what Beomgyu called him earlier. So after swallowing his 10th spoon _(not literally the spoon if you know what I'm_ _sayin_ _'),_ he looks at the older and spoke, "Gyu? What was the one you called me earlier? Palamba or something? Is that an insult from other languages?"

Beomgyu chuckled when the younger is sending him death glares. It didn't bother him honestly, it was cute. Nonetheless, he answered. "The word is Palangga, not Palamba, sheesh. It's a Hiligaynon term Riri had told me to call you because it means my love or something. I found it cute so I used it on you"

"Uhm okay, you can call me that term. But wait, who's Riri?" From death glare, Taehyun is now sending Beomgyu some suspicious glares which made the older nervous. If he lies, the latter won't believe him.

He had no choice but to say the truth, "The author of this story"

"Don't bullshit me-" Taehyun got interrupted when they heard a ring from Beomgyu's pants. The older fished out his phone from his pocket to see someone is calling. Beomgyu quickly answered the phone call since it's Yeonjun, "Hello, hyung? Is there something you need?"

_"I know I'm interrupted your guy's_ _bebetime_ _but maybe someone of you can contact Soobin? He's been out of our house since last night. I tried calling and texting him many times but he isn't answering any of it"_

Beomgyu puts the call on loudspeaker from the start so Taehyun can hear it. He ran to his room to get his phone, and contacts Soobin as soon as he touched his phone. It's still ringing when he got back to the dining room.

He can hear Yeonjun's panicked voice from the other line on Beomgyu's phone, and Beomgyu was trying to calm the older down but it didn't work.

 _"I swear if something happens to Soobin I would blame myself for it. My precious baby is missing"_ It was a bit cringe to hear, but Beomgyu and Taehyun understand what is Yeonjun feeling right now. They were worried too.

❛❜

"Did Soobin-hyung told where he's going at last night?" Yeonjun shakes his head, then he remembered he was holding Soobin's handwritten letter last night. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun went to Yeonbin's place right after they hanged up the call. Seeing the pink-haired male with no sleep, probably waiting for Soobin to come home last night, and a stressed face makes the two felt worried about him, including Soobin who's not at Yeonjun's side for eleven hours straight.

Back to the current situation, Yeonjun handed them a piece of paper, and they instantly recognized Soobin's handwritten on it. Figuring that it was the letter that the older mentioned in them, Taehyun was the one who received it. He let Beomgyu read what's written.

_"Hey_ _junnie_ _, I'm going to (———) Kai's house this time for some things. Don't bother wait for me, I'm okay. Luv ya kaet pota ka minsan"_

After reading the letter, Taehyun handed it back to Yeonjun before asking, "Oh, did you check him at Kai's?"

"Yeah, I did. But Kai answered that Soobin didn't visit him last night. W-what if he got kidnapped?! Or harassed while walking in the street!? Or-" Yeonjun can't continue his words when he imagined the things that possibly happened last night. So he broke down, heavy tears flowing down from his eyes.

Beomgyu and Taehyun quickly lead him to the sofa to sit, calming the male down from crying. While Taehyun was softly rubbing circles on Yeonjun's back, Beomgyu had thought suddenly about Soobin's letter he had read only minutes ago.

"Can you hand me again the letter, hyung?" Beomgyu politely asks Yeonjun which the crying male agreed, giving him the small yellow piece of paper.

_(———) Kai_

There are letters inside the two parentheses. **_JKH_** ** _,_** it is some initials that Beomgyu was familiar with. He's sure he saw those initials a _long time ago._

After processing something in his mind, Beomgyu finally gets it. Starting from the day Kai said that someone was planning to break him and Taehyun apart then yeah...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Jung_ ** **_ Kai _ ** **_-_ ** **_Hwon_ ** **_, what is your fucking plan?_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published this on wattpad the other night but I uploaded it here just now, i apologize :>

_It has been 3 days, and Soobin didn’t have time to confront Kai about what he saw on the younger’s phone. He wants to talk to the male, but yeah, he can’t._

_The math teacher decided to finish immediately his work today, so he could visit Kai’s place to talk to him. Luckily, he succeeded in finishing his work at home. Soobin was already dressed to go out, he needs his boyfriend’s permission first. So he went to their shared-bedroom, only to see Yeonjun sleeping._

_He didn’t want to wake the older one up, so quickly, he gets a small piece of paper and a pen that found somewhere in their room, writing something on it._

_Soobin stopped in the middle of writing when he thought of something. "I'll be in danger too if I'll be got involved on this shit. But nevermind, imma put some hints on this paper in case–" he whispered to himself before he continues to write. "–but what hints?"_

_He massages his head a bit as he thinks. Then suddenly, an idea popped into his mind, and that's exactly the idea he wants._ **_"His initials..."_**

_Once he’s done, he puts the paper on the bedside table before leaving the bedroom, closing the door slowly. He gets all his needs, his phone, and his wallet, before rushing outside the house._

—

_"Keep the change, sir" Soobin kindly said after handing his fare to the driver, showing off a smile before going out from the taxi._

_Now standing in front of Huening Kai's place, knocking its main door gently, he waits for the owner to answer. He opened his phone screen while waiting, checking if someone texted him since he puts his phone volume on silent._

_Moments later and still no one answered his knock, nor hearing some footsteps inside. Thinking that Kai didn't hear him, Soobin knocks on the door again. But this time is a bit hard, but still, no one answered._

_Soobin still doesn't want to give up, he was about to knock again when he felt an odd presence behind him. He checks it and saw it's Kai, smiling at him. But looking on its eyes, he immediately knew that the smile was forced._

_"What are you doing here, hyung?" Kai decided to ask while the latter was giving him judging looks._

_Soobin let out a deep breath as he decided that it is time for him to confirm something, "You know that I'm a straight forward person even though I'm not straight, right? So tell me, who are you?"_

_Seeing the male nervously gulped, Soobin already knew..._

_That this male standing in front of him right now, isn't the Huening Kai he knew for the past 3 years. He almost forgot who's this male is, but then he remembered what Kai had said to him on their phone call days ago._

**"It's me... But it's not"**

_"Hyung, what are you talking about?-" Kai tries to deny, but got interrupted by Soobin. "You're still Kai, but you're not the Kai I knew. JKH, Jung Kai Hwon, the male who's desperate on making Beomgyu your's, am I right?"_

_Kaihwon froze as he heard the words coming out from the taller's mouth. He lowered his head for a few seconds, before smirking, "And if I am? What are you gonna do? Tell it to Beomgyu and his stupid boyfriend?"_

_"Just accept the fact that Beomgyu doesn't love you. You had 3 years in the Philippines to move on, but you never did. Pathetic." Soobin tsked, arms crossed under his chest while looking at the latter in pity._

_Soobin's glares only last for a minute when the thing Kaihwon was hiding on his back for a long time caught his attention. A bat made of metal hits his head harshly, making him passed out while someone was dragging his whole body away._

❛❜

"Jun-hyung, I know you're worrying about Bin-hyung. But it's almost been a week since you attended work, your students were looking at their "Handsome History Teacher" on us" Taehyun said while patting Yeonjun's shoulder.

"We are worried about Soobin-hyung, too. But please?" Beomgyu tries to convince the older.

Beomgyu and Taehyun were at Yeonbin's place again for the 5th time this week, trying to convince Yeonjun, who's laying on its bed while hugging a picture frame of him and Soobin while soob(b)in(g), on getting back on his work. Kai was there too, but then he left afterward because he had some works to do at school.

And yes, it's been almost a week since Soobin was missing. No one knows where he was, except for someone, of course. They had already reported their missing friend to the police. The three of them never thought of it in the first place, Kai did.

Yeonjun sits up on the bed before sighing, putting the frame on his thigh, "Fine, let me take a shower"

The other two look at each other in accomplishment when the pink-haired male stood up, getting a towel as he goes into the bathroom. They stayed in the living room while waiting for Yeonjun to change, Beomgyu was sitting on the couch with Taehyun sitting on his lap, facing him.

"I hate seeing Yeonjun-hyung in that state." Taehyun suddenly says, forming a pout on his lips as he rested his chin on Beomgyu's shoulder.

Beomgyu caressed the younger's hair softly, "Me too, but all we can do is to wait until the police found Soobin-hyung is, okay?"

He felt Taehyun nods a little then it spoke, "Yeah, I know that. But I feel like we need to help them, too. I just felt the urge to do it"

Taehyun looks at Beomgyu then puts his hands on its shoulders. He felt a bit hesitant to tell these words to the latter, but he felt that it's important for him to know. 

"Remember Soobin's letter?" even Beomgyu is confused why the younger asked, he nods. He chose to keep his mouth shut for a while and let Taehyun continue, "I saw JKH thing hyung had written then trying to hide those. It looks like he knew that he's gonna be missing so he gave us a small hint? JKH looks like the initials of a name–" 

"I notice those initials too. And I have this one person in mind, that I think was the one who's the cause of Soobin-hyung's disappearance." Beomgyu suddenly interrupted, looking at somewhere before continuing. 

"I think it's Kai– no wait, don't cut me off. It's not _Huening_ Kai, but the _Kai_ that me and Kai knew years ago" He puts his index finger on Taehyun's lips when Taehyun was about to interrupt him.

**_"Jung Kaihwon, the one who killed my ex, the one who killed his sister because of his obsession towards me..."_ **

Little did Beomgyu and Taehyun know, the person that's previously mentioned was there... Clenching its fist hardly while looking at them with anger and jealousy. Yes, Kaihwon didn't leave the place, but instead hiding from somewhere I don't know where the fuck he is hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> ocakes! after how many days i decided to post this here bcz i'm bored. 
> 
> also posted this on wattpad (@BEVM-H0E-CH0I)


End file.
